A Phoenix in the Ashes
by storytimewithmae
Summary: A voice summons her to the forest and if she listens, the greatest gift will be bestowed upon her. After getting kicked out of Team Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia looks for a change, something that will give her purpose.


Author Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

Lucy's POV

Disbelief was humming in my heart. Pain vibrating in my chest. I stared back into his onyx eyes, hoping this was all a joke that he liked to play.

"Is that a yes, Lucy? You can get stronger, and once you do, you will have your place back on the team. However, Lisanna surpassed you in strength and usefulness. Plus, we made a promise when we were kids that we would be in a team together" stated Erza, growing annoyed with the silence.

I just merely nodded, my muscles stiff. I stared at my old team, as if I was an outsider to my own team. The same team I fought Oracion Seis with, the same team that saved me from Phantom Lord. The memories we shared rushed back into me as I watched them share the same eerie smile and turned their backs to me. A request held tightly in Natsu's hand and Lisanna Strauss' hand in the other, as he led the group out the guild. The rustic doors shut closed. Leaving me behind in their rampage. I was brought back by the deafening sound of the guild's celebration. I didn't know what silly celebration it was this time, but I knew, I did not want to partake this time.

"Hime, I sensed your distress. Is everything o-" Loke started.

Loke's POV

My tattoo began to glow. Lucy was in trouble. Being the leader of the zodiac sign, I am able to feel the distress that my master can exert. On my own power, I appear to Lucy's side. Shock filled my face as I saw my master, standing there with pained eyes. She was holding herself, arms tightly wrapped around her midsection. Her chest heavily rising.

"Hime, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, Loke. Please go back to the spirit world. Close gate of Loke."

No POV

Lucy watched as Loke protested his gate closure. As the shimmering gold light dispersed, she was able to find her breath once more. However, with tears in her eyes, she glanced around the guild to ensure that no one saw the encounter. With ease, nobody saw the upset blonde. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and exited the guild. Lucy passes the familiar streets, vendors calling out to her hoping to that she would increase their sales for the day. Voices of Fiore passed her by like wind blowing in an open field, unnoticed. She approached her apartment with grief on her chest, how was she supposed to return to this same apartment? Too many memories of Team Natsu were held here. She glanced around the dwelling. Her eyes lingering on the extra plate that was set on the dining table, for when Natsu would sneak through her window unexpectedly. The extra on her counter, varying from fire seasoning to hot sauce, condiments that Natsu left, just in case. The empty house replayed memories of her time in the Heartfilia Estate. Her father's cold glare met with Natsu's warm onyx eyes. But in a time like this, Lucy felt no difference between the two.

Thoughts ran through Lucy's head, a million miles per hour. Irrational thoughts clouded her sense of clarity. Lucy bustled throughout her home as she quickly began to pack her things. She wondered to her closet, and thought of each article of clothing carefully. Lingering memories were held in each item, besides a select few. A white long sleeves, a pair of brown thigh high riding boots, a black overall dress, and new pajamas she bought the other day. Lucy began to pack things with no memories attached and disposed of those who did. Her eyes lingered on the black cloak that hung in the back of the closet that was gifted to her by Future Lucy. Her chest began to sting, if Future Lucy did not save her, and Rogue's magic hit her, would Natsu have saved her? She shook her head, and finished packing.

Few hours passed and her home, no longer looked like her's. Her bed was stripped of her pink duvet covers as well as her mattress and other home appliances were sent into the spirit world with Virgo. However, Virgo came to her princess with worry filled eyes, but Lucy immediately told the spirit that she was fine, that she just needed the change. Lucy left the dwelling and went down the street, where her landlady lived.

"How can I assist you, Miss Lucy?" urged her landlady as she ushered Lucy into her office.

"Well, I would like to break my rental agreement. I decided that I would like to move out of my apartment in turn of finding a cheaper one. The jobs I'm planning to take at the guild will give me a lower reward. I don't think I will be able to keep up with my rent anymore", Lucy told her landlady.

Her landlady nodded and thought for a moment before she stood up to leave the room. She appeared once more with a file of papers.

"This isn't the only building I own. I rent places out all over Fiore. The apartments I have here are suited for single tenants with low income. Have your pick." the landlady said as she handed Lucy the file.

Lucy nodded and took the papers willingly. Houses of all types were shown, homes with three stories and a small layout, homes with one story and a wide layout. However, one particular home struck her eye. A cottage in the forest of Fiore. A small creek surrounded the home like a small moat and a red, uneven roof. The roof had different portions sticking up, but there was a section with a glass dome which allowed light to shine through the home. A walkway that led to a wide opening of the home, providing a welcoming aura. It looked like there was no other recipients lived nearby, so Lucy would be relatively alone in the middle of the forest. Lucy questioned the cost of rent and hoped it wasn't as much as her previous rent.

"Rent is 30,000. Most people want to live close to the city, so this place is low on the want list."

Lucy graciously took the place and signed the lease. She jumped into her landlady's arms as she handed the keys over to Lucy. Lucy waved goodbye and headed to her new home.

No one's POV with Team Natsu

"Erza, do you think that was the right thing to do?" whispered Wendy as the team boarded the train to Onibus Town.

"Yes it was, are you questioning my authority, Wendy?" Erza said defensively.

Wendy shook her head fast and decided to stay silent throughout the trip. Thankfully, she casted Troia on herself, so the train ride was bearable. She couldn't help but worry about Lucy. They kicked her off because she was weak, but Wendy did not think so. Lucy was always supportive of everything the team decided, even if she complained a little. Lucy defended her family like no other, so if Fairy Tail protected their own, why did they treat Lucy like this?

Natsu felt bile rise up to his throat as another bump hit. The world was spinning on its side, even though he was laying on Lisanna's lap, something did not feel right. Besides the obvious fact of transportation, something was missing. And that missing something made his heart feel uneasy.

"Lucy…" groaned Natsu.

"What is it Natsu? Can I get you something?" Lisanna worriedly asked.

Natsu shook his head and tried to fall asleep. However, the nagging voice in his mind pursued on and continued to bother him. Suddenly the smell of strawberries put Natsu at ease and raised his hopes. Natsu sat up abruptly and flashed his big toothy grin.

"Lucy!" Natsu excitedly said.

"Baka, what are you talking about? Lucy is back at the guild." replied Gray.

"Wanna go Ice Cube?" taunted Natsu. He knew he smell her. Her scent alone put any motion sickness at ease.

Before Natsu and Gray could brawl, a frightening aura shook both boys to their core. Erza standing at the front of their compartment on the train with an evil glint in her eye. Both boys rushed into each other's arms and exclaimed they were the best of friends. Everything seemed so normal, but something was out of place.

Lucy's POV

It's been a couple of days since I moved in. My new home was amazing, little crooks and crannies that held many secrets. I bet Levy-chan would love my new house too! I started planting a garden since a grocery store was miles away from me. Loke tried to insist that he could run errands for me, however I declined. This new home, the garden gave me a new independence. An independence that reassured me that I was not weak, not like Team Natsu had implied. I have yet to explore the Fiore Forest, but Virgo and Loke are determined not to let me venture on my own in fear that I could get hurt. I know they mean well, but it hurts that my own spirits also believe I am weak.

My new bed was spacious, however some nights it feels too empty. I watched night fall through my dome which I placed my desk right underneath. As I went upon my night routine, I wondered where Natsu was.

No POV

Lucy mindlessly wondered around her room. Her clock silently ticking away till midnight. She unconsciously unlatched her window above her bed and when she crawled into her bed, she made sure she slept on the left side away from the window, as if someone could crawl right in next to her. Tossing and turning, Lucy could not get comfortable. Having a "princess and the pea" moment, she summoned Lyra to play a lullaby that would coax her into sleep.

Seeing her master had fallen asleep, Lyra quietly prayed over her. Hoping that her master would find ease and that she would no longer feel distressed, that something great would make her happy again. Lyra tucked in Lucy and silently returned to the Spirit World. Her blue light shone bright, casting a shadow that mirrored someone outside Lucy's window.

"Follow me, Lucelia." whispered a voice.

Lucy stirred in her sleep.

"Follow the zodiac stars in the sky. They will lead you to the greatest treasure."

Lucy crinkled her eyes, slowly waking from her deep sleep.

"Get to the grove and pick an astilbe flower. A gift awaits you."

Lucy eyes startled open. She stares outside her window, only to be greeted with rustling leaves.


End file.
